It's Just Love Suddenly Falls for Violet
by Nokia 5233
Summary: This is a translation from [It's Just Came to a Suddenly Love-Falls for Violet] by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea, I only translated her story. This is a pure amateur translation, so I apologize for the errors and mistakes. Cheslet (CheslockxViolet)


"I want you to become my fag – not because of your name, your parents' status, your wealth, or some other stupid things like that."

"I don't understand. What do you want from me for being your fag if it isn't the things that the other prefects and fags are fussing about?"

"… I don't know, I just want you. That's all."

And on that second, Cheslock realized that he had fallen for the young man with dark purple lipstick and dark eyeshadow that adorned his bored face. He had fallen for whatever it was that was inside the Violet Wolf Prefect in front of him…

.

.

.

**It's Just Love Suddenly Falls for Violet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**It's Just Came to a Suddenly Love-Falls for Violet (Indonesia) © Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

**Translated by Nokia 5233**

**.**

_**No copycat, **__of the story and other else__**, please!**_

Stop plagiarism! Let's create a peaceful and full-responsibilities creative world

**.**

**T **rated, a **hurt/comfort drama**

**.**

VioLock (Gregory Violet x Cheslock) or ChesVio (Cheslock x Gregory Violet) Fanfiction. Shonen-ai. Probably OOC. Warning: miss/typo(s) in about the fic. An absurdly One-Shot fic. Public School Arc Setting. Etc.

**.**

**Do not like? I beg you to not waste your time here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He is a genius musician, every musical instrument could be played by his magical fingers – or so the people around him said. But none of them knew that he was just an outcast child that always lamented his own fate of being born in his family. He hated everything; his father, his mother, his little sister, his uncle, his cousins. EVERYTHING!

He even hated everything on him – his hair, his face, his eyes, his lips, everything that showed him he was part of his family. He was the heir to his noble family bloodline – except his talent in art, that is.

Unfortunately, his family was a stiff aristocratic family. Follow all the traditions and rules! Chess than Painting, Swordship than Embroidery, Learning than Acting, Waltz than other dances – fortunately, playing music wasn't in the list of forbidden things in his family. Playing music could let him breathe a little from all the dullness he faced in his family mansion; he could express all his affections when he played, even though he hadn't yet found his music. His own music.

Music is the life core of Cheslock.

… for now.

**.**

"Cheslock, I'm sending you to Weston Public School start from new school year," said his father in the middle of the dinner with his big family. Cheslock almost choked on his food in the middle of eating it; he lifted his head with a bemused look – and anger, of course.

"Wh-What?!"

"You heard me, _son_." How he loathed hearing that blasted nickname from a blasted person too; his father.

"But-"

"No 'but', my son. You will attend Weston Public School until you're eighteen years old. How old are you now?"

_Chi! You don't even know your own son's age, you bloody old bastard!_ Thought the dark haired boy infuriatingly in his heart. While pressing all his anger, he said, "Sixteen."

His father nodded then said, "Alright then, let's us all cheers for the entering of my prideful son to Weston Public School!"

After dinner, Cheslock isolated himself in his room and played Mozart's Requiem on his beloved black Grand Piano.

**.**

A month since his arrival at England's elite school, he still hadn't opened himself to anyone. Entering the Violet Wolf dorm or most commonly known Purple House, where students who achieve in arts and have eccentric personalities – if don't wanted to be called weird – gather, still couldn't made him more ease.

Truthfully, being here was actually far better than staying in the annoying caged mansion where he lived. He was free to play here – but of course, only at vacant hours and didn't disturb the school schedule. He was free to paint, to embroider, to dance and other. He even enjoyed the lessons that the school taught – a strange thing remembering how all this time he always avoided the tutors that his father called for him.

Many things he learned; the principal's word is absolute in this school, traditions must be followed, there were four dormitories with their own title, and not to forget, four dormitories' prefect that usually called the Prefect Four, or shortened, P4.

Cheslock tried as much as he could to not get involved in anything that had to do with social. It wasn't anything; it was just that he didn't understand how the social system itself worked. He couldn't even talk with someone for too long – blame his family who for all this time kept making him felt pressured until he fed up with parties and something alike.

Same goes with the P4. You could say, unlike any other students who absolutely looked like they were licking the P4 for their own advantages, Cheslock never cared. He never once talked with any of the prefects, even his own prefect, only a few times he met them and greeted them – for formality's sake.

Cheslock enjoyed his loneliness. Him and his art only.

**.**

Until one day, he accidently bump onto Gregory Violet – the Violet Wolf Prefect – at the corner of the dorm's corridor when he was going to his room to pick up something.

"Sorry." Was the word he gave out with a little guilt when he bump the young man with the hood of his dorm robe covering half of his face hard until he fell. The dark haired boy offered his hand to help the person he bumped to stand.

Unexpectedly, the hand that took his hand felt so cold, and the nails were painted dark purple. After helping him up, Cheslock gathered the scattered paper under his feet that belonged to the young man who was a little shorter than him.

"Here. Sorry that I crashed on to you, but you better be careful when you turned in the corridor next time. Bye," said Cheslock while he left, without noticing the Purple Dahlia on the chest of the young man's robe.

The young man who had half his face covered with the hood kept quiet, he turned his head to look at Cheslock and then smile to himself – a rare from him.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was Cheslock… hmm, interesting," whispered the young man who had a shoulder length haired which was brushed offhandedly to himself.

It felt it won't be just Cheslock and his art anymore.

**.**

Weird.

That was what had been on Cheslock's mind recently. Why?

Well, how come it wasn't weird if this past week, didn't know why and how, Cheslock always met his dorm prefect – at least twice a day like a shower routine.

Before, he never even saw a glimpse of Violet past his vision field. Now? Every day, there was always a moment where he would met the prefect –who was said to be the most odd among the P4, there was always a moment of coincidence that made him accidentally bumped on the young man, or sat right in front of him in the dining hall of the Purple House – of course, without him realizing beforehand.

At first, he thought it was normal – they were in the same dorm and heck! Violet was even his prefect! But these 'normal' things changed into 'weird' when Cheslock finally noticed that on so many occasions, Gregory Violet always stared at him with unreadable eyes, looking at his face silently, like a wolf in the middle of watching his soon-to-be prey, or like a vampire ready to bite his neck if he wanted – thinking about the absurd parables chilled Cheslock. How foolish!

"Hey, Cheslock."

"Gyaaa!" screamed a shocked Cheslock when he heard his name whispered right on his ear and a soft pat on his back that made him shivered – he didn't felt the presence of another human being a few moment ago, and suddenly someone touched him. That is horror, my friend!

"Why the shock? I'm not a ghost," answered the stranger.

Hearing the familiar voice, Cheslock forced himself to open his eyes – hey, he didn't even realize he had closed his eyes! – and looked behind him. "V-Violet?"

"Hn." A short reply that didn't explain anything.

"Hhh… S-since when you're…"

"Hmm, are you scared of ghost and such?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Then why do you scream with a terrified look?"

_What the hell this person?! Who wouldn't be freaked out when you suddenly felt a pat on your back when you were walking down this scary dorm corridor?! And it's goddamn night time!_ Screamed the younger of the two in his mind.

Cheslock just let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his nape that shivered a moment ago.

"Where are you going in this hour?" asked the older of the two without changing his monochrome look.

"Eh? No where, just walking around. Aha-hahaha," lied Cheslock. Ah, he wasn't good at lying, you know.

"… I'm coming with you."

"What?! Eh, I mean, it's better if you go to sleep, it's already night, your eye bags will get worse if you don't." Truly is innocently stupid his excuse was.

Violet stared at him with a weird expression, "These are black _eyeshadow_, Cheslock."

Right, how stupid of him. Since when there were eye bags that dark if it weren't because of make-up? Realizing his stupidity, only awkward laughter that managed to leave his lips. He rubbed his nape in nervousness mixed with embarrassment.

"Err, you should really go back first-"

"If I come with you, you wouldn't get Ys for violating the curfew," said Violet looking right into his junior's eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm the Prefect."

Silent for a moment as he pondered the offer. Cheslock actually wanted to be alone and played the piano in the dorm's music room; there was a grand piano he liked there.

"I think it's not a bad thing… Alright, let's go."

They walked in silence; the moonlights that passed through the curtain of the large windows illuminated almost every corner of the corridor with beautiful shade of lights.

**.**

Violet sat while he captured a living portrait in front of him. Cheslock who was playing the piano was truly the perfect model for Violet. Cheslock's magical fingers were as though they were dancing on the piano's keys, giving out clear tunes that fused together into harmony.

Moonlight Sonata.

But suddenly, the boy abruptly stopped. His hands floated above the black-white keys, his eyes stared forward – as if he looked at Violet but wasn't, his gaze passed through him, and you could see a glimpse of emotion in his eyes that sliced your heart if you had sharp eyes to see it – like Violet's eyes that were sharp enough for an artist.

"Why did you stop?"

Cheslock didn't answer; he bowed his head, looking at both of his hands. Violet could only hear a few of his murmur, "…not yet…"

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" asked Violet again. Truthfully, he was a little disappointed when Cheslock stopped playing the song, because with that, the hand of Gregory Violet stopped drawing the majestic portrait.

Cheslock lifted his head, looked at Violet in silence. Then he smiled, a painful smile that made Violet felt something in his chest, something suffocating that was felt by Cheslock. "Until now, I still had not yet found my music."

Then the fingers played on the keys again. Letting out a beautiful melody that made the other boy in the room choked.

River Flows in You.

But–

"…stop."

Violet, without a noise and unexpectedly, had place himself beside Cheslock and grabbed his hands to stop his play. The younger of the two turned to his senior with a surprised look and a little angry – he never liked people disturbing him while he was playing.

"What?"

"Stop."

"Why?! Did I do something–"

"Stop it, Cheslock. Please." Cheslock was stoned, Gregory's expression was so sad that moment. His eyes shone with pain, his forehead was wrinkled like he was holding back a pain, and the tears were there as though they wanted to show the suffocating pain he felt.

"Vi–"

"Don't play like that ever again… Don't create an art with sorrowful heart…"

Cheslock kept quiet as he listened to Gregory's words. Both stayed in silence that was created, causing the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"Sorry, but I never knew you're such a crybaby," smiled Cheslock widely, he let go one of his hands from Violet's grasp and brushed the tear that almost fell. Violet just kept quiet, but his pale cheeks were slowly colored with a fresh pink blush.

"I like your piano performance."

The younger turned quiet, he was happy. This was the first time ever someone praised his performance in Weston College. Cheslock could only mumbled, "Thanks…"

"I think we better get back. It's already past midnight, Cheslock."

"Aye, sir!"

**.**

Gregory Violet had been popping in to his life more often now.

No problem though, because to him, the wolves' dorm prefect was not a person that he could hate his presence. It was the other way round, didn't know how, didn't know since when, he always felt at ease and happy when Violet appeared and stood beside him. Only when he was with the prefect who was identical with the color of black and purple, Cheslock could express himself, even if it was just a little.

One day, he founded that a pinch of white strands on Violet's jet black hair looked so fascinating, so… cool.

"Violet", with a look that similar to a cat that wanted to play with its master, Cheslock pushed himself to say what he thought.

"Hn?"

Since he didn't hear any word after, Violet finally turned his head and gave his attention to listen to what his junior was about to say.

Cheslock still looked at him with an expression that Violet thought was *cough*verycute*cough*

"I-I… emm, your hair's beautiful, I like it", said Cheslock finally, the red flashed on his cheeks, but he didn't stop staring at his senior who he thought looked dumbfounded – the changes in Violet's expressions weren't very visible.

Violet smiled a little, "Thank you. I also like your hair, Cheslock."

"But I don't." The short and sharp statement that the younger said made Violet silent for a moment, confused.

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me everything about my family! That I'm the heir to that hell-send family bloodline! Disgusting!"

Violet stayed silent, then walked to Cheslock who bowed his head. He petted the younger's head that made him gave out a wrong reaction because his senior's hand was unexpectedly soft and warm as he caressed his head.

"Do you want to change your hairstyle? Color also?"

Cheslock looked up, confused. "I want to, but the last time I check, the school didn't provide any salon service or something like that."

"Hihihi," Gregory's odd laughter was heard, then he continued, "No, there isn't. But I can do it for you. If you want to, that is."

"Really?" Cheslock looked at the prefect with a surprised expression.

Violet only nodded in confirmation.

**.**

It had been five days since his appearance changed. He became more… Cheslock. Of course, his smooth dark hair that was neatly kept wasn't compatible with his image that was more of a bad boy. Now, the dark hair had been cut short and some of his hair was styled and bleached in to a white faux hawk. Violet helped him.

"Thanks, Violet!"

"Anything for you, Cheslock…"

**.**

"Ches?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you wear eyeshadow? I think it would look good on you." Said Violet as he gave Cheslock a black box.

Cheslock stared at Violet with a disbelief look.

"You're kidding me? That's girls' thing, Vi!"

"Are you saying that I'm a girl?"

"Huh?! No! That's not what I mean."

"Then wear it."

"Hell no!"

"It's an order!"

"Ukh…"

**.**

Cheslock left his room the next day with a little unconfident; he couldn't dare looked at the other students like usual. His face must look very weird with the black eye make-up like this. What was Violet thinking?!

"Eh… Cheslock?!"

"Va-Vandersmith. Umm, I…"

"Damn, Cheslock! Since when you looked this badass?! After the hair, now your eyes looked bloody awesome!"

"Uh, yeah… Violet forced me to wear this."

Vandersmith laughed, "Violet really is a true artist! He has such sharp eyes. You looked perfect with that make-up, it's more like… you. Ah! My senior called me. See you around. Bye!"

After his friend went, Cheslock was stoned for a moment before smiled proudly. Now, he could walk and looked at everyone with his new self. A persona that was more… him! _This is all thanks to Violet_, he said in his mind.

Gregory Violet. Ah, now you almost fill every corner in Cheslock's world, Violet.

**.**

"Hello, Gregory~!" greeted a blonde young man – Red House Prefect, Edgar Redmond.

Cheslock glared at the blonde prefect that called Violet with a disgusted look. He hated it when Violet was near such a seducer man like him!

_What the fuck?! What the hell is that?! Touching Violet's shoulder suddenly and then embrace him so close! Damn you flamboyant bastard! You sneaky fox!_, cursed Cheslock in his head.

"Hm? Who is he, Violet?" asked Redmond, about the Cheslock's presence. Violet looked at him, then with a short ward, he managed to free himself from Redmond's embrace.

Violet then held Cheslock hand gently. "He's my soon-to-be Fag." Violet said it so easily as though he was only stating that today's weather was nice.

Two sets of eyes widened in shock, one shocked shout from the musical genius. "WHAT?!"

**.**

"Violet?"

Violet turned from his queen-sized purple bed to the door where Cheslock stood while turning his head away, his eyes where darting wildly everywhere, except on Violet.

"Come in. Close the door and lock it."

A little suspicious at Violet's order, but Cheslock still obeyed. After closing and locking the door, he walked to the bed where Violet sat who still staring at him.

Now, they were facing each other, Violet sat and Cheslock stood in front of him.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Ches?"

"… why?"

"Why did I choose you to become my Fag?"

Cheslock nodded. "There are still a lot of Purple students out there who are more worthy of becoming your Fag than I am. Why me? Without beating around the bush, you suddenly said that to that Red Fox this afternoon."

"You don't want to become my Fag?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm not worthy enough!"

"Then tell me, what is 'worthy' itself?"

Cheslock could only stand there in silence. Scat mat.

"Listen, Ches." Violet stood up from his bed, facing Cheslock, he lifted the younger's chin so he would looked at him. "I'm a Prefect, I choose you. There are no 'worthy' or 'not worthy' criteria that they or you thought in my mind."

"Then why?! Stop fucking with me, Violet!"

Violet was taken aback. Cheslock scolded him? Wow.

Realizing his mistake, Cheslock instantly said, "S-sorry… I… I'm just confused and… a little chaotic inside, maybe…"

Unexpectedly, Violet only laughed softly.

"I want you to become my Fag – not because of your name, your parents' status, your wealth, or some other stupid things like that."

"I don't understand. What do you want from me for being your fag if it isn't the things that the other prefects and fags are fussing about?"

"… I don't know, I just want you. That's all."

And on that second, Cheslock realized that he had fallen for the young man with dark purple lipstick and dark eyeshadow that adorned his bored face. He had fallen for whatever it was that was inside the Violet Wolf Prefect in front of him…

**.**

On Sunday morning, the Weston College was so peaceful. The birds were chirping softly, flowers bloomed freshly, the wind blew so ever cool.

And two person stood facing each other in the middle of School's Chapel Altar.

"Swear in the name of Saint George, that you will not betray me and will not be arrogant. And establishing mutual support with each other until we are to leave this holy school.

"I, Gregory Violet, asked you to become my Fag, Cheslock." The purple Dahlia was outstretched and was accepted with a tremendously happy feeling by the younger of the two, instantly pinned the Violet Wolf symbolic flower on his robe's chest as he kneeled.

"I humbly accept."

After that, both of them stood facing each other again, smiled and chuckled.

"Ah, Cheslock. I want you to promise me one thing," said Violet.

"What? You want me to swear to always come to your room every night, sing you a lullaby, or even sleep with you when you have nightmares?"

Violet was silent, so did Cheslock. Oh-oh, his gut was saying…

"Umm… That's… right…" The Prefect's face was freshly blushed when he approved it, making the Fag dumbfounded.

"You-You're not serious, Violet?"

"Hhh… More precisely, I want you to swear to Saint George to always love me, Ches."

Both of them had red blush dusted on their cheeks that was very visible on their face.

". . ."

"Silly, aren't it? Forget what I just–"

"I swear to you, that I will always love you, Gregory Violet." Cheslock kneeled and kissed the Prefect's back hand. At that moment, the church's bell tolling sweetly, officially announced their bond.

"Is-Is this alright?" Cheslock brought his red face up to find Violet with a cute shy expression. Violet could only give a short nod.

**.**

"Hey, Vi."

Cheslock approached Violet in his bed, Violet was laying tiredly, but the Prefect still turned his head to his Fag. Cheslock sat on the bed side.

"Hn?"

"Cheslock pulled Violet's hand that was laying limply beside his body. Taking hold of it and gently caressed it with his long slim fingers. "You're tired umm… de-dear?"

Violet smiled amusedly. "Why the awkwardness?"

"Argh, shut up. Don't you see it's embarrassing?" He rested his head on his free hand. Cheslock closed his eyes and frowned, his face was beet red.

"… Are you ashamed of being my lover?"

Cheslock instantly rose his head, looking at Violet straight in his eyes. Ah, Violet's face really made Cheslock wanted to kiss him endlessly; a face with a worried, disappointed and sad expressions that was both cute and beautiful – of course, Violet could only expressed his true feelings to Cheslock.

"No – of course not."

"Then?"

"Ermm… Well… I'm not used to call you with love calls."

"Hihihi, you should look at your face now, Ches."

"Shut up, Vi."

Both of them stayed in silence. In a second, they both stared deeply at each other's eyes.

Didn't know what had gotten into him, Cheslock felt like he was being hypnotized to get his face closer to his lover's who was laying on the bed with only a sheet of blanket covering his body. Slowly, his head grew closer to Violet's and the distance between them grew smaller.

Still holding Violet's hand, Cheslock moved his body closer to Violet and closed the distance between them. His lips, slowly but surely, touched Violet's lips which was still covered in dark purple lipstick – and they engaged in an innocent kiss for the umpteenth time.

When Cheslock pulled back – after a minute that made his body hot all over – Violet's free hand suddenly took hold of his neck so their face won't part away. Violet put his forehead on to Cheslock's, so close that they could feel each other's warm breathe.

"I love you, Cheslock." Whispered the oldest while closing his eyes and smiled.

"I love you more, Gregory Violet." Cheslock hugged his lovers' body, lifting him a little from the bed. They both hugged each other closely, as though they refused to let go of the other.

For a moment, the silence floated around them. Only their breathing and heart beats that filled the silence.

They then laughed together, full of happiness. And on the same second, they said,

"_I love you the most, dear."_

"_I love you the most, sweetheart."_

**.**

Cheslock never regretted his arrival at the Weston Public School, he didn't even regret anything in his life because from now, after so long of searching, he finally found his music.

His music, his love, his life,

Gregory Violet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Halo~ After so long, I finally came back to Kuroshitsuji Fandom with a new story and a new players too *grins* Yeah, I know, I'm not the first to write Public School Arc FF, but at least, I'm the first to write Public School Arc with a romantic spice between Violet and Cheslock in Indonesia Kuroshitsuji Fandom, right? I hope in the near future, a lot would like this pairing (**Translator's Note: **I do! A lot!) – that in my opinion – so cute~ (=w=)d

For my other Kuroshitsuji FF, I'm on HIATSU, because I'm stuck on what to write next *glanceattheoldfolder* *sigh* (**Translator's Note: **You're not alone T^T)

O.K. so how was it? Did my writing style change? Is the story still lame? Is the pairing still not usual in the fandom? Is there anyone who wanted to flame? Is there anyone who like this story? Is there anyone who likes me?! *randomnessrelapse* Please write your heart out about everything that stuck in your mind in the review box below

Oh yeah! I know this FF is really… well, Fiction. Really? When River Flows in You was made? *actinginnocent* Then, in here, I intentionally made Cheslock an actual noble that didn't know about gothic makeup ala Violet~ The point is that Cheslock appearance is still innocent before meeting Violet.

By the way, I found out a scary fact behind the cute 'NinaBobo' lullaby. Isn't it perfect for the gothic ChesVioLock? #slapped (**Translator's Note: **Flash News! NinaBobo is an Indonesian lullaby and the fact is truly horror…)

Oh yeah! For you guys who were scrupulous, there's a M rated teaser ( '/w/')y that one with Ches approaching Vio on his bed and him covered with only a sheet of blanket #smirks #blushes

'nough said, here's an omake for you all :D

**[OMAKE]**

Three shadows that were quite tall were squishing each other for the sake of being able to peek at what was happening inside the prefect special room in the Violet Wolf. A few moments ago, something happened inside Gregory Violet's room that made the three Prefects' body all hot and cold.

Still couldn't believe what they saw, Lawrence Bluer mumbled, "I think I won't be able to study this night…"

"Yeah, I won't be able to practice Cricket in this condition… Looks like my lower region doesn't want to compromise with me." That, of course, Herman Greenhill who was talking.

"Hmm… I think Joanne would want to company me tonight, what do you say?" with an absurd question that made the atmosphere more 'sweaty', Edgar Redmond managed to make his other two friends thought of something… err, well _that_.

"Well… Clayton is obedient, but I think… Phantomhive is cute too. I think I'm going to do threesome fufu…" Bluer said with a sly smile while fixing his glasses that slipped down a little on his nose.

Greenhill softly whispered, "Edward is cute when in bed, just for your information."

And they went back to focusing their selves on whatever it was when they heard a sigh that shook their faith again from inside the room. Yes, they knew it was Violet. They knew very well.

– If only the three Prefects' Fags knew what was coming for them that night…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Surabaya, 25th of August 2013 at 12.20 a.m.

**Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

**[ www .fanfiction s / 9626336 / 1 / It-s-Just-Came-to-a-Suddenly-Love-Falls-for-Violet ]**


End file.
